The Dreaded Nomad
"The Dreaded Nomad" is the first episode of Nomad of Nowhere. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on March 16, 2018, and later that same day to the public on a trial run of a Rooster Teeth content livestream. It was made available on YouTube and to regular Rooster Teeth members on March 23. Synopsis The hunt is on for the devious bringer of dark magic: The Nomad of Nowhere. Captain Toth, along with her bright-eyed companion Skout, are hot on the trail of the most wanted man in the world. But when Skout comes face-to-face with the sought-after bounty, she is forced into a difficult situation. Summary A caravan rides through the vast Southwest American landscape. Toth, captain of the group known as the Dandy Lions, leads her horse. She calls for Skout, who says she was taking inventory. Skout asks why they need so many knives, and Toth says for "stabbing" before countering in asking why they need so many books. Skout says so they will know everything about the wilderness, but Toth dismisses it, saying she already knows everything she needs to. The caravan arrives at a forest of large, thorny brambles. Toth gives a speech to her subordinates, noting their importance in capturing the magical Nomad. Jethro, Santi and Null voice that she gives the same speech before every mission and does not to them, leading them to grow tired. Red Manuel says the mission is another wild goose chase and will turn up fruitless, challenging that Don Paragon will make him the group's leader upon their return. This angers Toth, but Skout defuses the argument. After throwing Skout's oversized backpack at Red Manuel, Toth leads the Dandy Lions into the forest. Skout marvels at the forest's plants, consulting her wilderness guide book to identify them. Red Manuel throws her book into a plant's mouth and says it will not protect her, only for his hand to swell upon picking a poisonous flower. Skout replies she knew the plant was poisonous, and Red Manuel says despite her cleverness, Skout will always cower behind Toth. Skout walks on her own until slipping and falling among a field of rocks. She sees one move, picks it up, and it reveals it has eyes. This startles Skout, and she screams as the rest of the rocks reveal they also have eyes, arms and legs. Her continued screaming causes them to flee into the brush, and Skout calms until she feels another presence. She pulls out a knife and points it at the apparent threat, finding it is a mute stranger. She compares him to the Nomad's wanted poster and comes to the conclusion that he is not the Nomad. After he makes a Critter out of a flower and gives it to her, she wonders if the Nomad's magic created it and runs to tell Toth. The Nomad runs after her and says he will take her to the Nomad's home. Their journey through the forest lasts into the night, and Skout finds the Nomad's house in disrepair. The Nomad has a flashback of a similarly dressed girl emerging from his home when Skout emerges. Given the seemingly low quality of life, Skout considers it no wonder the Nomad's reputation is evil. Skout is about to return to Toth when the Nomad, afraid for his life, reveals he is the Nomad the Dandy Lions are searching for in hopes that Skout will protect him. Just then, however, Toth and the Dandy Lions appear, ready to kill him. The Nomad turns all the knives in Toth's bag into Critters in his defense, and Toth attacks him. Red Manuel, trapped in a sheet and set on fire in the ensuing commotion, runs through the Nomad's home and into Toth, giving the Nomad time to escape. Skout puts out Red Manuel, and Toth orders the forest burned down to ensure the Nomad is killed. The Nomad makes it to the edge of the forest, about to flee, when he hears Skout. The Dandy Lions are trapped in the burning forest. Toth faints from lack of oxygen. The Nomad arrives with a mystical hippopotamus who can spray water from its nose. It successfully extinguishes the forest fire with Skout's help and evacuates the Dandy Lions. Skout calls the Nomad a friend as she passes out, and the Nomad's chest glows. Red Manuel is unable to thwart him. The Nomad takes his first step into the expansive desert. Transcript }} Character Appearances *Skout *Jethro *Santi *Null *Red Manuel *The Nomad Minor Characters * Hippopotamus Creature * Melinda }} Image Gallery To be filled in with twelve pictures from the separate episode image gallery page. Trivia * On March 9, a week before the episode premiered, a small portion was released on the Rooster Teeth Twitter as the show's third promotional video. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes